


from memories so old

by evocates



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evocates/pseuds/evocates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I asked you to come over, / And within half an hour, / You were at my door.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	from memories so old

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [I Don't Know What I Can Save You From](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yZ6DtETOUGE), by Kings of Convenience.

Sean's hair is dark now, a glossy brown. He has put on weight. If Viggo is a man for beauty, he would prefer him as he was ten years ago, when his teeth were white, his hair gold and there were not quite so many lines around his eyes.

"Hi," Sean says. Viggo starts, for he had forgotten Sean's voice. Like rough molasses cooked too long; burnt and a little imperfect.

"Hey," he says, and smiles. "Come in."

Viggo puts the kettle on. Raises the camera. There's a dirty bandage on Sean's finger.

He always finds his own perfection.


End file.
